


Love Letters, Flowers and Shitty Poems

by MonsterWhale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhale/pseuds/MonsterWhale
Summary: Highschool AUFrom tutoring to daily school life, Levi was always emotionless, careful and perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so I know this sucks but it's old and my friend loved it so have some Levi  
> -MonsterWhale

You huffed as you attempted to catch your breath from your long episode of running. Dragging your feet behind you, you sluggishly made it up the remaining stairs.

"That was pathetic." A voice drawled quietly. 

Gasping and almost falling over in shock, you glanced up to meet the gaze of Levi Ackerman, a cold teenager two years your senior. You took a deep breath and stuttered out a greeting which he promptly ignored with a small smirk directed towards someone behind him. Craning your neck to look around him, you realized it was Eren, a meek student who had somehow become somewhat of a friend to Levi. 

"Eren?" You inquired intelligently.

Levi kicked him roughly from his spot and the boy cowered, but didn't protest as he revealed himself from his hiding spot.

He cleared his throat and you almost giggled, he was really adorable, "I-um."

Levi dropped his elbow down onto Eren's head, "Out with it already, you shitty brat."

Eren stumbled over his words even more and Levi looked to be at his limit with the boy's inability to speak coherent sentences.

The elder tilted his head with a glare, and leaned over Eren bending the boy over almost completely, "Let's go, tike." He eventually said shoving off of the younger boy with a gruff and almost inaudible growl of frustration, leaving Eren to stumbled back into an upright position.

"Does he always treat you that way?"

Eren blinked owlishly before pointing at himself, "Who? Me?"

You did laugh this time, covering your mouth with your sleeve in a poor attempt to stifle the chortle of laughter that had already escaped your mouth. Eren's face blossomed into a sea of red as he choked on his curses and turned away from you. 

Seconds later you attempted to calm yourself. Breathing deeply you apologized sincerely.

"Heichou isn't so bad." He muttered bashfully, refusing to meet your eyes. "He's nice, w-well no, that's not the word. H-he's tidy, and t-thoughtful?" He seemed to be asking more to himself than to anyone else.

You rose your hands in a dismissive position, "I'm actually more afraid of him being nice than that he'll one day dump me in a tub of bleach, that latter is most definitely inevitable." 

This time Eren laughed and you joined in along with him, and by the time you both had sobered up, you were lounging against the very stairwell that had given you hell before.

"We should probably head back, lunch will be over soon."

You nodded smoothing hands down your uniform blouse, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh!" His head perked up, as though he had forgotten and he fished around in his pocket, retrieving a folded piece of paper. "Here. I was asked to give this to you." He said quietly. "I gotta go, Levi's probably waiting for me."

Your attention was ripped away from the paper for a split second to wish Eren well, and to not die by the hands of his 'heichou'.

The paper was a light brown, the color seemingly to serve for decorative purposes only. On the back in neat, tidy cursive was your name. Fumbling to pry open the sticker that kept the letter closed, you let your eyes roam over the beautiful writing within.

______,

You almost immediately recognized the handwriting from your tutoring sessions with Levi. What purpose could he possibly have to send you a letter when he was just speaking to you moments ago?

You are such a shitty person.

You couldn't wrap your head around it, around him. He made no sense to you, nor did his actions.

But it seems like soap to a stain I'm unfortunately drawn towards you. Though it is possible that it is the other way around.

I am not sure what I see in you, but it must be fucking good, I do deem it worth my time after all.

I am no good at poems, and I absolutely refuse to bring shitty smelling flowers anywhere, least of all to you. The last thing you need is some yellow to clash with that ugly ass face of yours.

You were truly appalled by how truly he shone through in his letter, it was as if he was speaking these words directly to you, allowing a terrible feeling to take refuge in your gut. 

There were several lines crossed out and you tilted your head, why would he let such a thing slide, surely his ocd wouldn't have allowed the final project to look the least bit shabby. It was a bit suspicious. 

You were nearly knocked down the stairs from the side and the letter was snatched from your grasp.

"Hey!" You protested, quickly jumping to your feet, "That's my lett-" The rest of your words died on your tongue as you stared astonishingly at your upper classmate.

"L-levi?" You asked, discovering it hard to find your voice.

He looked to the side, a small blush heating up his face, "Shut up." He grumbled, "Don't get your petty hopes up, here." He shoved another paper into your hands and stood impatiently.

You fumbled to quickly rip through the large sticker sealing it closed.

_____,

It started off just as the other letter did, however a quick glance over it showed that this was the final copy, he had mistakenly gaven you the wrong letter.

I really can't stand the sight of your damn face. My stomach curls, and my face fucking makes this expression I've never made in my entire existence.

You looked up to Levi, who seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face, which was weird seeing as he never showed any emotion to begin with. Never in your previous years of going to school with him, and even in your tutoring sessions had he shown anything but utter disgust with the world around around him.

"Fucking read the shit." He snapped after catching you looking up at him. You were used to his harsh tones by now. 

You are nuisance that for some fucking reason I cannot live without.

You looked up in surprise at the older teen who was struggling to hide his changing expressions.

"God damn it!" He grumped, angrily stalking out of the stairwell. You frowned, was he nervous? You really couldn't tell, you were pretty nervous as well, if the way your heart was pounding was any indication to you feelings.

You followed, heading to your classroom before lunch ended.You didn't pass Levi, nor did you even see him until the last bell rang.

You hoisted your bag onto your back and waited eagerly for Levi to make it to the gate. You'd confront him about it, and then everything would be okay.

However Levi seemed to anticipate this and used his short stature to his advantage, walking stiffly and casually beside Hanji, you almost didn't see him. 

"Senpai!" You called, when Hanji turned to speak with him, giving away his position.   
Hanji looked up, waving with a loud exclamation of "Hey!" 

Quickly making your way over to the two you asked, "What did the letter mean?"

Hanji wiggled their eyebrows asking in a sing-song voice, "What letter?" 

"There's no fucking letter." Levi snapped, grasping your wrist and dragging you through the gate. It was while before he stopped and slammed you back against the slab of cement that surrounded the school.

"Announce it to the entire world, why don't you." He snarled sarcastically.

You swallowed hard, "Sorry." You were surprised when Levi shook his head, and reached for you. Closing your eyes you prepared for the worse, but a gentle tug at your hair forced you to open them.

"That was getting on my last goddamn nerve."

"That's what all of that was about?" He stared for a long minute and you thought back to what you said before, was there something wrong? You weren't left to your thoughts for long as he slammed unskilled lips onto yours. You allowed your eyelids to flutter closed as you sunk into the rough kiss.

"Guess that's answer enough."

Levi sneered, "Shut the hell up."


End file.
